Fate
by Katie Travanion
Summary: Set a few months after Sarah has died. What if Alice had never come to Leopard's Den? How would he have coped with Sarah's death? Would Danny and Alice have still met? Was it fate? Please give it chance, read and review. Thank You. x
1. Empty

**Hey Everyone. My second Fanfic. Basically this is set just after Sarah dies. Evan and Olivia both go to live with their Dad with Caroline. Rosie goes off to university under Danny's orders. He's left on his own with Dupe and Nomsa. **

**What would happen if Alice had never come to Leopard's Den, would they have still met? Would they still get together? Please give it time to get going, it might be worth it. I don't know my writings rubbish. I hope you understood all of that if you didn't drop me a review with any questions and I'll answer them. Thanks for reading and please review. **

**Fate**

**Chapter One – Empty.**

**Danny's POV**

I wish I was dead. Sarah's dead. Olivia and Evan have gone back to England with Caroline to live with their dad. Rosie's gone to university in Cape Town with Max. I'm Empty

Sarah's gone. My wonderful wife. I will never see again. It hurts so much she was my life. I loved her more than I've ever loved anyone. I loved Miranda but I love Sarah a lot more. How am I supposed to carry on my life without her. She was my everything she pieced me back together after Miranda died without her I wouldn't be here today. I need someone to piece me back together again but who and how? The only people here now is me, Dupe and Nomsa. I can't talk to Dupe about it he doesn't understand. I can't talk to Nomsa either it would just be too awkward. I have nobody.

I don't blame Simon for wanting his kid's back their his kid's he's there legal guardian. I can't do anything about them being back in England. It doesn't make a different though I need them. If I had them I might cope better I would have to keep strong for them but without them I just break down.

Rosie would help me through it, just like she did when her mum died. She got accepted at university though. She said she would have stayed and helped me. I can't force my daughter to quit the thing she loves to help her dad grieve for his wife. That's not fair she has her own life to live. It's no one's fault I'm on my own I don't blame anyone but myself.

If it wasn't for me Sarah wouldn't be dead she would be sitting out on the veranda with me watching the sun come up, we always did that it's one of the things I miss the most, but she's dead. It's my fault if I had stopped her from going after Jana she wouldn't have died simple as that. Why did I let her go I should have stopped her. I should have made her stay at the house with the kid's. They wouldn't have come to the fence with Jana. It's no one's fault other than mine. I'm full of guilt.

Everywhere I look I see the ghost of Sarah haunting Leopard's Den. I can't live here anymore. It's not right. It's too quite. I should hear the giggling, screaming, laughing of the kid's. The laughter and charm of Sarah. The wit of my amazing daughter. It's all gone. There's nothing left. Dupe isn't himself normally he's happy, jolly dupe he's cut himself off from everyone he's drinking more than usual what can I do!

Nomsa goes about her business as normal but I can tell she's upset too. I know she's trying to stay strong. She cared a lot about Sarah. She was a wonderful person I don't think I ever met a person who disliked Sarah. Everybody's hurting.

I can't stay here anymore it reminds me too much of Sarah. How can I go back to England to stay with the kid's it would kill me to see them upset over her death when it was purely my fault. I need to get away I need some time alone, to get my head round what's happened, maybe then I can return to Leopard's Den and continue my life but I need some time alone. When Miranda died I needed to be with my family but with Sarah I need to be alone. With Miranda I had time to prepare myself for her death she had cancer we knew what the inevitable was. With Sarah it was such a shock. It should have been a beautiful day my daughter getting married but it ended with disaster. The best day of my life turned into the worst.

I've made my decision I'm going to talk to Dupe.

**Dupe's POV. **

Everyone's hurting. Sarah was a wonderful woman. She's left a big hole in Leopard's Den. The kid's have gone, Rosie's gone. It feels like before the Travanion's came to leopard's den but with the horror of knowing the terrible event that had occurred. Danny was distraught you could tell. He needed Rosie but Travanion wouldn't do that he wanted Rosie to go off and follow her dreams I would have done the same. I don't know what I can do to help him. What can I do? I feel helpless.

**Danny's POV**

"Dupe can I have a word?" I asked, this was it.

"Yeah sure man what's up?"

"I'm leaving." I said simply

"Why!" Dupe was clearly in shock.

"I can't cope here anymore, it reminds me too much of her, maybe in time I will return but I need time away from here."

"I understand, where will you go back to the kid's in England?" Dupe was so understanding.

"No, I can't go there, I've caused them all this misery it's my fault" I croaked tear's were beginning to form.

"You don't have to blame yourself Danny it was no body's fault it just happened"

"I've got to go I'm sorry Dupe."

"Okay, Danny I understand. Please keep in contact though your like a son to me" Tears were forming in Dupe's eyes now. He was like a father to me

"You're like a father to me as well Dupe."

"Thank You Danny, but where will you go?" Dupe regained control

"Glasgow" I don't even know why, I hadn't even thought of where I was going. I decided in the heat of the moment. I don't know why it just felt like it was the right place to be.

"Why Glasgow?"

"I honestly don't know it just seems like the right thing to do, maybe it's fate I should end up there"

"Okay, Danny but please be careful and look after yourself I'm always here for you."

I walked over to Dupe and embraced him with a hug.

The start of my new life would begin shortly. I was going to Glasgow I had no idea what I would find it can't be any worse than this i thought. I don't know why I chose Glasgow, fate I suppose. We will soon find out soon I'm sure…

**Sorry it's not very good I know. Bit boring but it needed to be in there. Don't know how long this is going to be but please review. Thank You x**


	2. Glasgow

**Hey, this chapter's going to jump about a bit; however I think it's necessary as it would include lot's of un necessary bits. **

**Chapter Two – Glasgow. **

**Danny's POV**

I leave Leopard's Den tomorrow. I've sorted out a two bedroom flat to live in. I need two rooms for all the junk I have. It's going to be sad leaving this place. It holds so many memories good and bad. Leopard's Den will always be my home. I know I will come home one day but for now I need to get out to spend some time alone to get my head around what's happened, maybe then I will be able to return. It may be a month, a year, 5 years or even 10. I just need time alone. I've spent my whole life being near my family. They are the most important people to me. I need them but at the moment I need to be alone. It's been even more quiet recently at Leopard's Den. Dupe's been moping about like a bear with a sore head. It's going to be so difficult for me to leave leopard's Den tomorrow, but I need to do it, I'm no use to anyone being at Leopard's Den like this.

**Dupe's POV**

Danny leave's tomorrow. I can't get my head round it Leopard's Den won't be the same without him. He brought Leopard's Den to life and I will be forever grateful to him. I feel sure he will return one day. Once you've been to Leopard's Den it's a part of who you are you can't change that. Danny knows he will be back one day but him like us he doesn't know how long it will be. I'll be here waiting for him. He's like a son to me. See what's he's done to me he's turned me all soppy in my old age.

_(It's tomorrow, Taxi's just pulled up outside Leopard's Den.)_

**Dupe's POV**

"Danny your taxi's here!" I shouted.

"Coming" Danny came outside with his bags. He's actually leaving. It's back to just me and Nomsa.

"Danny, look I know you have to go and I don't blame you but promise me that one day you'll return to Leopard's Den."

"Of course I will Dupe you and Nomsa are my family I will be back but it won't be for a long time."

"Okay Danny well you better ring us when you arrive!"

"Of course I will" Danny whispered emotion getting the better of him "Bye Dupe"

"Come here" I embraced him with a hug. Tear's now escaping my eyes. It's going to be a difficult few months.

We finally parted and Danny climbed into the Taxi. This is going to be difficult for Danny but he's strong he will get through this. He'll come back, he has to come back.

**Danny's POV **

Tears were flowing now. I've just said bye to Leopard's Den to my home. It's going to be difficult leaving this place but I need to. I waved by to Dupe and Nomsa as we drove down the familiar road. I was saying goodbye to Leopard's Den, Nomsa and my life. What will my life hold in Glasgow?

(_Another time jump he's just arrived in Glasgow in his new flat it's small cramped and cold.)_

Glasgow, cold, wet. What more did I expect. Here I was sat on a cardboard box, looking at my small shabby flat. I've left my home for this. However I feel a lot better about Sarah. I might be able to spend 5 minute's without reliving the dreadful moment.

I tried to find a vet job but there wasn't any. The only thing available was a vet assistant but I couldn't do that. I'm too controlling. It wouldn't work out but what else could I do. I'd been to 5 different vet clinics already. This would have to do it was a nice vet's it was clean. The people were friendly let's just hope I get on with the main vet here I hope he's not old and boring. I need to have a bit more fun back in my life.

I got the Job! The vet's actually a woman, which was a surprise. Her name was Alice Collin's she was, there's no other way to say it, beautiful. I got lost in her bright blue eyes. I felt bad I've only just lost my wife and I'm already looking at this woman. She must be 10 years younger than me.

"Hey I'm Danny"

"Nice to meet you Danny I'm Alice" She shook my hands and I felt a spark form between us. I need to stop thinking like this.

**Alice's POV **

I've finally got an assistant. Let's hope he's not a control freak like the last one. I think he will be he look's like an old school vet but I couldn't help but admire how good looking he was. He's got lovely green eyes, tall with greying hair. I stopped myself there I had Terry. We could be friends but that's it. I don't have any feelings for him I've only just met him. He must be 10 years older than me anyway.

"Hey I'm Danny" He introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you Danny, I'm Alice" He shook hands with me and felt a spark form between us.

After our meeting it all went downhill. It was my clinic but he was trying to take control of everything saying "I'm not used to doing this perhaps I could lead" How can he say that he's my assistant not the main bloody vet. Look's like this one's going to be worse than the other. He fed me some rubbish about not having to work with anyone before. Why apply for the job if you didn't want to assist. He's so frustrating!

When I got home I had a massive rant to Terry about it. He just held me and told me it would be okay. It doesn't feel right between us at the moment there's no spark between us anymore. Charlotte's not doing very well at all she's missing Africa. We moved back to Glasgow for Me and Terry to try again. We're not working though. Charlotte hasn't made any friends here yet. What have I done to her?

Danny used to live in Africa as well. We seem to have so much in common. He's stubborn, controlling. He's just like me really. I can't help thinking like this however much I try to convince myself I hate him I don't. I really really like him.

**Danny's POV**

Well that went well, not! I can't be an assistant. I was horrible to Alice. She look's like a lovely woman. She's got a great sense of humour even if I didn't see much of it today. There was a spark between us when we first met. Danny what have you done? You're falling for her and you've only just lost your wife. No Danny, you haven't you just appreciate her, you can't love her you've only just met her. It's just a friendly feeling. That's all I can't fall for her what would that do to Evan, Olivia and Rosie. It's not fair. I'm just going to have to try and ignore these feelings they will go away before long.

**Sorry that was such a rubbish chapter. I really didn't know how to work that chapter. Sorry if it didn't make much sense but please stick with the story I'll try and improve. Please review. Thank You. **


	3. Friendship, Laughter & Happiness

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews they meant a lot seeing as though I was really disappointed with my last chapter. I'm going to try and make this a bit better. Thanks for Reading guys **

**Chapter Three – Friendship, laughter and happiness. **

**Alice's POV**

"Alice, I'm going out for the night with the guy's we've got a football match and after we're going to the pub to celebrate because it's Joe's last match" Terry told me

"Oh well good luck babe, can I come along to watch?" I hadn't seen him play football in ages.

"Erm… err… I don't think that will be a good idea, you need to look after Charlotte I'll take you out for a meal when I get back" Terry told me.

"She can come along can't she?" I asked.

"No because we're going to the pub and it's not suitable for Charlotte."

"Me and Charlotte can go back to the hotel after the match." I couldn't see a problem

"Not today it's not going to be very nice whether there" oh well I can't be bothered getting wet.

"Oh okay, maybe next time yeah?" I asked.

"Of course see you later Alice" He kissed me and walked out. I couldn't help but think he was up to something he seemed to be lying to me but what about. I'm probably just being paranoid. I'm getting fed up with him going out all the time. He play's so much football I never get to see him. The whole point of us moving back to England was to spend more time together. That didn't happen.

My phone suddenly started ringing it didn't recognise the number I wonder who it was.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Alice it's Danny" My heart fluttered at his voice. I really need to stop this I'm with Terry.

"How did you get my number?" I don't remember giving it to him.

"I rung the vet's to get it, I wanted to apologize for today I was horrible to you. It's just so different to me working in England as an assistant. I just need time to get used to it."

"No worries Danny I know what it's like. How come you moved from Africa?" I'd only just realised I hadn't asked this yet.

"erm… my wife died in a fire so I needed some time away from home. Please don't mention this to anyone though I don't want to be treated differently."

"Oh I'm so sorry Danny, I didn't know. I understand I won't tell anyone." Poor Danny no wonder he acted like he has, I feel terrible.

"Thanks Alice."

"Do you want to pop round for a chat. It's just me and Charlotte tonight?" as soon as I asked I hoped he would say no.

"Thank you Alice it would be great. I really could do with a friend at the minute."

"See you in a bit then Danny."

"Bye Alice."

Oh God what do I wear. What am I on about it doesn't matter what I wear we're just having a chat.

**Danny's POV**

I can't believe Alice has asked me round for a chat. She has a lovely house. It's massive compared to my little flat. Even though it's big it's not tidy and posh it's my perfect idea for a house. Just like Leopard's Den. Nothing will ever compete with Leopard's Den though its home. I told her about Sarah. She sounded so concerned and genuine when she apologized. I think I could have found a friend to help me through this difficult time. I couldn't believe how natural I found it talking to Alice I felt like we had known each other for years. We were laughing, joking talking about anything and everything. For the first time in months I felt happy. I knew now that coming to Glasgow was the right thing to do. I haven't really talked about Sarah's death to anyone yet. I couldn't even mention her name but I found that talking to Alice made it better. A problem shared is a problem halved. I told her all about her death the kid's and life at Leopard's Den. She listened with interest. She was an amazing person. I think I've found a friend. She told me it wasn't my fault. I hadn't believed anyone before now but I couldn't help believe Alice. It wasn't my fault Sarah had died. It was fate. Nothing can stop that. It was Sarah's turn to die. It wasn't fair she was way too young to die but it's not how long you live that matters it's how you live it. Alice helped me to realise that.

**Alice's POV**

****Me and Danny spoke about anything and everything. He told me about his wife Sarah who had died. He blamed himself. People do in a situation like this. I think it's helped him to talk about it. He might be able to accept it more now and move on with his life. All too soon Danny interrupted our friendly conversations.

"Is it that time already, I best be getting home" I looked at the clock it was ten past midnight, he's been here for five hours. Time has just flown by.

"Time flies when you're having fun."

"It does, it's nice to have someone to talk to Alice, thank you" With that he came up to me and gave me a hug. I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent. I fitted perfectly in Danny's chest he was so much taller than me but it didn't matter it was like we were meant to be. I fitted in his chest perfectly. It felt too long for a friendly hug but I couldn't pull away from him. It felt like there was a force pulling us together like we were always meant to meet one day or another. All too soon he pulled away, smiled at me and left. I had a great night tonight. I forgot what it's like to laugh, joke and just generally talk without any worry in the world. I finally for the first time in my life felt like I had a friend who cared. It was the start of a beautiful friendship…

**I Know it's quite a short chapter, but it's important especially Terry and his football. Next chapter might be up tonight or tomorrow. Thanks for reading and please review. **

**It may seem like Danny and Alice are getting on perfectly but for how long… **


	4. Illness?

**Hey, this chapter jumps a couple of months Alice and Danny are best friends now. Alice may need Danny sooner rather than Later.**

**Chapter Four – Illness**

Danny's POV

I've only known Alice a couple of months she's changed me so much already. She's helping me move on. With my mind full of memories of Alice, I didn't hear the phone go off straight away but before long it interrupted my thoughts so regretfully I pulled my thoughts away from Alice and answered the phone.

"Danny?" Alice said. She sounded like she had been crying.

"What's wrong Alice?" I said, what had happened?

"Yeah, I'm fine just got flu or something so I won't be in work today can you mange the clinic on your own for a couple of days?"

"Yeah sure Alice don't worry just get rested and get better soon, ring me if you need anything."

"Thanks Danny, See you soon" With that she hung up. There was defiantly something else wrong with her but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

Today at the clinic was strangely quite. I was so used to working on my own I didn't think Alice not being here would effect anything but it seemed strange like there was half of myself missing. I've never felt like it before. Let's just hope Alice gets better soon. I need her she helps me she distracts me from the thoughts of Sarah, she makes me laugh which is what I need after everything that's happened. The day seemed to drag by without Alice it was strange. I would ring her when I got home to check if she needed anything. Over the past few months me and Alice have become really close friends, we can finish each other's sentences which is bizarre I've never been like that with anyone that I've known for my whole life never mind someone I've only known for a couple of months.

When I got to my house, it's not a home; Leopard's Den is still my home, I run Alice to check if she was alright.

"Hey Alice, it was weird without you today. You feeling any better?" I asked joyfully.

"Danny, can you come round for a bit I need someone to talk to?" She sniffed, she was crying.

"Of course, but what about Terry can't you talk to him?" I asked surely she could talk to him.

"Please, Danny I need you, Terry's gone. I'll explain when you get here, please come."

"I'll be there in 10 minutes, don't worry just try to stay calm, I'm sure whatever it is we can sort it out."

"Thank You Danny see you soon" Alice seemed to gain some strength in her voice for this.

"No worries, Bye Alice"

What's happened to Alice. She seemed so upset I've never seen Alice like this ever. She's always so jolly and upbeat. She hate's people seeing her upset like this, it's just not Alice. I sped round to her house which would normally have taken me 10 minutes but only took me 5. I let myself in. We were that close now that it was normal for me to walk in, we were best friends.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked as I sat down. Alice's eye's were red and puffy but she had stopped crying.

"It's Terry, he's been having an affair. There was never any football he was going to see Jo she's called." Her voice broke saying this.

"Oh Alice, how did you find out?"

"He told me, he said he was leaving me because he didn't love me anymore and I didn't deserve him and told me all about his affair and how stupid I was that I didn't work it out it was obvious. But I trusted him. I trusted him!" Alice shouted as she burst into tears. I put my arm around Alice's shoulders and she leant into my chest and cried. After about five minutes she composed herself.

"Listen, Alice it's not your fault, you've done nothing wrong. Of course you trusted him you loved each other. He doesn't deserve you Alice. You're a great woman. You're amazing; you're pretty, clever, funny. Who would want any thing more?" Oh god I'd just called her pretty. Oh well friends can say that to each other can't they? Alice hid her face when I said this clearly embarrassed.

"Thank You Danny, you're right he's not worth this I'm not going to let him see me upset any more, he's hurt me and Charlotte way too much!"

"Its okay" I embraced her with a hug. I loved our hugs; they always spoke louder than words.

I ended up staying for dinner with Alice and Charlotte. We laughed joke and forgot all about Terry. I always thought he was a funny character. He was always nice enough to me but his mind seemed to be somewhere else. I couldn't believe anyone could put Alice and Charlotte through all of that. It was late so I got up to leave but Alice stopped me.

"Will you stay please for a couple of nights? You can sleep in the spare room. I just can't face being alone with only Charlotte." Alice asked my heart leapt for joy.

"Of course Alice I would be delighted, let me just grab a bag and some clothes and stuff I'll be right back." I smiled at her and she smiled back with her dazzling blue eyes.

I quickly packed a bag in my flat. I didn't know how long Alice would need me for so I packed enough for a week. I'm sure she'd want me out by then with my dreadful habits. I went back to Alice's. We got some popcorn and settled on the settee for a film. We watched Titanic, Alice loves Leonardo Dicaprio. I let her choose the film as she was upset, I regret it now. We slowly fell asleep it was getting late, it was past midnight. I woke up at about one o'clock and we were asleep together on the settee in each other's arms we must have moved in our sleep. To anyone from the outside we would have looked like a couple but we were only friends, we couldn't be any thing more. I was going to move to my room but I was so comfy with Alice I decided I may as well stay with her she needed her friends close to her and Alice's need's were my commands.

**Alice's POV **

I can't believe Terry left me just like that. How can you walk out on the person you supposedly love having cheated? He broke my heart. I couldn't go into work in this state. I rung Danny made up some story about having flu. Charlotte was so worried about me I would be if my mum was in this state. I just cried all day. I couldn't cope anymore I needed someone to talk with this thought Danny rung me. Danny being the charming man he was came over and comforted me. He had tea with us and Terry was forgotten. Before I knew what I was doing I asked him to stay with us for a couple of day's because I couldn't stand being alone with just Charlotte. I don't know what made me say it but it was true. I needed Danny with me. We fell asleep watching Titanic. We fell asleep. When I woke up we were in each other's arms. I considered going up to my room but it was so comfy with Danny. Why should I waste this moment? Danny looked comfy I didn't want to wake him getting off the settee, he would have had a hard day at the vet's on his own. I fell back asleep soon and had the best night's sleep in a long time. I love Danny, I have since the first time I saw him but Terry blocked me from seeing it. Now I see it clearly I need Danny, he's part of me.

**Bit of heartbreak for Alice and then a bit of Danice. Hope you liked it. I'll try and update tomorrow. Thanks for all the reviews. Please keep reviewing **** Thank You xx**


	5. Leaving

Chapter 5 – Leaving. 

Alice's POV 

It was 7 o'clock when we finally woke up, surprisingly we woke up at the same time. I was laid across Danny with my arms around him. His arms were also around me, a smile on his lips.

"Oops sorry Danny" I said embarrassed.

"No worries Alice." He replied sleepily his eyes still closed. I realised that I hadn't moved but Danny hadn't moved his arms either. He seemed to notice this too and he slowly opened my eyes and I looked into his green eyes and before I knew what I was doing we we're both leaning in to kiss, we we're so close to each other, my heart was pounding in my chest. We we're just about to touch lips when the phone started ringing I jumped off Danny and got the phone.

"Hello" I asked

"can you come in please we've got to do an emergency operation on a dog you're the only person that can do it."

"Yeah I'll be right in, just give me ten." I said down the phone disappointed a dog had ruined this moment between me and Danny. If the phone hadn't have rang would we have still kissed. I guess I'll never know.

"I've got to go there's a dog that need's operating on is that alright?" I asked

"That's fine Alice, are you alright to go into work on your day off I could go instead."

"No, its okay Danny, I'll go I need to get out the house for a bit and you can't have slept very well on the settee just get some rest I'll be back soon."

"Okay, see you soon Alice." I wish I could stay here with Danny, I needed him more than he'll ever know. We've only known each other for a few months but I love him like I've known him my whole life why can't he love me the same.

Danny's POV 

We nearly kissed I'm sure we did. The phone rang and Alice jumped up. If she loved me back she wouldn't have got the phone. She had to go. I was in for a lonely day. At least I had Charlotte she was a great girl.

"Charlotte!" I shouted up the stairs

"What?" She asked

"Do you want to play a game of monopoly?" I asked I love monopoly I'm such a big kid, I'm amazing at it. I totally beat Alice the other night. Now it's time for me to beat her daughter too. Lot's of adults let children win but I'm a child at heart so there will be none of that today!

"Yeah!" she grinned excitedly running down the stairs. She beat me. How can anyone beat me at Monopoly I made out I let her win but I didn't.

"Are you living with us now?" Charlotte asked. I couldn't blame her I've been here for over two week's now.

"No Charlotte I'm just staying with your mum for a bit." I explained

"Oh" She looked disappointed.

"Do you love my mum?" She was so observant and bright for her age.

"Of course I do she's my best friend." Hoping that this would be enough I wasn't lying.

"Oh, well she loves you too I can tell." She grinned. I smiled to myself. Charlotte didn't understand what it was like being in love she was only young. It was quite a good day I spent with charlotte. It was a lovely day so we played in the garden. We had a lot of fun. By the time Alice got back from work I was exhausted.

"I'm leaving Danny." Alice burst out when she walked in the door.

"What? Why?"

"I can't live here anymore there's too many reminders of Terry and the life I had I need to move away."

"If that's what you want then okay Alice. Where you moving too? I asked.

"Manchester."

"Manchester! But you'll have to change job's I'll never see you Alice. Have you thought about this properly?" How could she just leave me like that I needed her and even though she didn't know it she needed me too.

"I'm sorry Danny, I need to go."

"How can you do this to Charlotte to me? I need you here. You need someone to help you through it you can't just run away from you're problems you need to face them."

"I'm going"

"You're so selfish I'm better off without you." With my anger I stormed out the house and cried. I cried for Alice my one true love.

Alice's POV

I can't believe what I've done. I've upset Danny but I can't help it I need out. I've got to leave this place I can't stay here. Danny doesn't love me. I told him it was because of Terry. I wouldn't leave Danny because of that ever. I loved him. I needed him but he didn't love me back so the longer I stayed the more broken-hearted I would get. Charlotte's going to hate me but I can't do anything about it. I need to get out of her away from Danny.

Dupe's POV (Haven't seen much of Dupe so far thought I'd throw him in here)

It's strange at Leopard's Den without Danny. It's like a jigsaw puzzle missing that one piece. He's part of Leopard's Den he need's to come back here soon. Nomsa even isn't the same. I know she was quiet anyway but we used to have little chat's at night. Now she's cut herself off completely she misses loud noisy Leopard's Den. The animal hospitals closed we've lost a lot of animals because we haven't got a vet anymore. What can we do? Leopard's Den need's Danny.

When I've spoke to him he's been happy. He's even spoken about Sarah, before he couldn't even say her name. He told me about Alice. Apparently she was really nice and I would love her. She seems to have made a big difference on Danny. The way that Danny spoke about Alice, told me he loved her a lot. Let's just hope that Alice can piece together the broken man and bring him home. She's a vet it would be great having two vets. She's got a daughter as well. Nomsa and I would love having a child running round Leopard's den. That's what we both miss the most. Let's just hope Alice fixes Danny but doesn't break his heart along the way…

**Sorry it's a day later than planned but at least it's here. May not update as much as back to school soon and got an exam soon so will be revising. I'll try to update as much as possible. Please review as always. Thank You **** x**


	6. My Soul Mate

**Sorry for not updating in like forever but I've been major busy. Here's the next Chapter. It's only short but please enjoy and review. I'll try and update as soon as I can. **

**Chapter 6 - My Soul mate.**

**Danny's POV**

What have I done? I haven't spoke to Alice in over a week. I can't just let her go without a fight. I need Alice more than anyone I've ever known. Since I last spoke to her, I've been thinking more about Sarah, Evan, Olivia and Rosie. How can I just move on from Sarah this quickly? It's not fair on anyone. How can I Help it though? I love Alice. I need her. What am I supposed to do? I told her I didn't need her anymore when she told me she was leaving. She'll never want to speak to me again, why would she? I've got to try though and with a sudden positive thought I decided to go and see Alice and tell her how I felt about her. I needed to tell her before she left. She doesn't love me but I need to tell her how passionate I am about her before she start's her new life.

I quickly pulled on a jacket and tried to sort my hair out in the mirror at the front door. I looked terrible; I had bags under my eyes. I haven't slept much this week. I jumped into my little car and sped round to Alice's. It seemed strange, quiet, it sent shivers down my spine. Must be the nerves I thought. I knocked on the door. There was no answer. I tried the door, it was locked. I shouted "Alice, please I need to talk to you" No answer. "Come on Alice please I know I've been a complete idiot but I … I love you" There was still no answer. Tears were beginning to fall now. I wasn't just going to leave without seeing Alice I wanted her to tell me that she didn't have feelings for me before I gave up all together. I went to the window and looked in. There was nothing there. No furniture, no TV, nothing. She's already gone. I slid to the floor and cried, I don't know how long for but I just wept. I've really messed up this time.

When I got home, I collapsed on my bed, I was exhausted. I fell to sleep instantly. I was jolted awake by a terrible dream about Alice. She had left, she had a new boyfriend she was getting married, at least she was happy. I had to be sure she was happy wherever she was. I got up off my bed and grabbed a bag full of clothes and set off to Manchester. I don't know why I did. I knew there wasn't much chance of me finding her but I had to try didn't I? At least in Manchester I knew she would be in the same city as me.

I arrived in Manchester. It made me realise how much I missed Africa. I'm going back. I think I decided that as soon as Alice left. I need her, I need Africa. I'm going to find Alice and tell her my feelings then leave to try and move on in Africa. I know it sounds really pointless but I just feel like it's something I need to do. I haven't said a goodbye to Alice yet. That's the most important thing.

It was completely pointless but I drove around Manchester and stopped at every veterinary clinic I saw. I knew there must be hundreds but I felt better now I was doing something to find Alice. I asked the same thing over and over again "Does an Alice Collin's work here?" but I got the same answer continuously "No I'm afraid not" I gave up for the day. I would continue tomorrow. I found a nice looking hotel somewhere and decided to book into it. I opened the door of my room and cried again. I couldn't live without Alice. I need her, she's my everything.

The next morning I was woken up to my phone ringing. It was Alice!

"Alice, Alice, oh my god Alice I'm so sorry I didn't mean any of that I said"

"It's not Alice"

"Terry?" I asked my heart sinking.

"Yep, and If you want to see precious Alice again you better get here quick because if she say's your name one more time I swear I'm going to kill her!"

"NO!" I shouted "Please don't hurt her I'll do anything what do you want?"

"You'll have to wait and see, and don't even think of phoning the police else I will kill her without a second thought okay?"

"Okay, okay where is she?" I asked petrified if anything happened to Alice I would never forgive myself. He gave me the address of a warehouse. I sped there going through thousands of speed cameras but I didn't care the most important thing was Alice!

I parked up and ran towards the warehouse. Adrenaline pumping through my veins, I was terrified for Alice. I ran inside and saw Alice tied to a chair. I sprinted towards her and untied her and removed the tape from her mouth carefully. I kissed her on the mouth for so long, I don't know how long it lasted, it was perfect. I forgot the situation we were in but I didn't care. I was where I belonged with Alice. We pulled away and I mumbled an apology.

"Don't worry about that now we need to get out of here quickly, Terry will be back soon."

"Come on" I shouted grabbing her hand. We ran towards the door with Alice by my side but Terry walked out of the shadows blocking us halfway across the room. He had a gun.

"I've got you right where I want you" Terry whispered quietly in a deadly voice.

"What have I done? What have we done to deserve this?"

"She loves you, you love her. I can't let Alice be with anyone else, especially not you."

"You're mad" I yelled I was petrified for Alice. "You have that other woman, where's Charlotte?"

"I made a mistake, I love Alice not her. I'm going to kill you now so me and Alice can be happy together." Terry's eyes became unfocused.

"I'll never be with you ever Terry, I love Danny" Alice eyes full of emotion. My heart leapt for joy despite the situation. "and Charlotte?" I asked where was she?

"She's fine Danny, she's at home with my friend I went out for the day on my own so got her to look after Charlotte" Alice's voice broke at the end of her sentance she was holding back her tears.

"Please just let us go" I begged.

"I'll let Alice go on one condition."

"What?" I asked desperate for Alice to be safe.

"You die." I looked at Alice she was crying. I couldn't let her die, I would die for her, she would live the rest of her life happily. I'd do anything for her.

"Okay" I whispered

"NO! DANNY NO!" Alice screamed hysterically.

"It's okay, I love you Alice more than anyone else in the world. I always will, I always have. Please go out and live you're life. Forget about me. Have a massive family visit mine in Leopard's Den, just enjoy life and remember I will always love you" I was crying now, I kissed her before Terry dragged her off me, he threw her too the floor and she lost consciousness from the blow to her head. At least she wouldn't have to see this. Terry smiled an evil smile, my last thought was of Alice the feel of her lips on mine. He pulled the gun towards me; I closed my eyes I couldn't watch this happen. I was petrified I just prayed he stuck to his word and let Alice go, I love her and the people I have ever loved always left me in the end, now I am leaving Alice, my soul mate.

**I know it was probably really confusing but please review anyway. I'm sorry you're all going to hate me but what's the fun in a story without some tragedy. Next chapter up soon. **


	7. Togther Forever

**Sorry I know I left my last chapter on a cliff hanger and haven't updated in ages but I've been major busy. I'm sorry but here it is. Thanks for all you're reviews, only a few chapters left of this story. **

**Chapter Seven – Together forever**

**Alice's POV**

I couldn't believe my luck. I thought I'd got rid of Terry forever but he "kidnapped" me while I was out shopping. I couldn't believe it, if he killed me who would be there for Charlotte. I thought about Danny but he wouldn't want anything to do with me alive or dead, he hated me. It was horrible, I needed to speak to him before I died and try to ring the police while I was at it. Terry wouldn't let me ring him though. I knew he wouldn't but if I kept him talking it would buy me some time to try and figure out a way to escape but I know it was no use.

He rung Danny in the end and told him to come here. I couldn't believe it, I didn't want Danny involved in all of this, he'd get himself killed. Terry told me he was coming and just hoped and prayed he didn't turn up. It was bad enough that I was leaving Charlotte than Danny having to die for me too.

Danny came, he kissed me! I finally thought everything was going to be okay, Terry had left a while a go, I don't know where he went. Maybe he's gave up I thought. The kiss between me and Danny was magical I've never felt anything like that before and despite the situation my heart leapt for joy my wildest dreams were finally coming true. Danny mumbled some apology, I don't know why, maybe he realised it was a mistake. That wasn't the important thing at the minute we needed to get out of here before Terry came back. Danny grabbed my hand and we ran…

Terry blocked our way. I was hysterical; Danny was going to die for me. I couldn't let him do that. How could someone as amazing as Danny want to die to save someone like me, he told me he loved me and to live my life and to move on from him. I couldn't believe how much Danny was willing to give up for me. I would never be able to move on from him he was everything to me. I had to do something but what? Terry suddenly pushed me away as me and Danny kissed for what I thought was the last time. I landed hard on the back of my head. I was knocked briefly unconscious, it was a hard floor! I came round to see Terry with a gun pointing at Danny. I plucked up all my courage not to shout to Danny but that would help no one. I slowly got up. Danny saw me, I winked at him. I was stood behind Terry. I grabbed him from behind and held on for my life, for Danny. I grabbed hold of the gun and pointed it in the air to keep it away from everyone. Accidentally a few shot's we're fired into the air. My heart was racing. If I died here today at least I'd die trying to protect my one true love. Danny managed to grab the gun off him, he had amazing strength. Would he shoot Terry?

**Danny's POV **

I couldn't believe Alice she was amazing. She saved my life. She jumped at him from behind and grabbed the gun. I managed to get it off Terry but what do I do know? Do I shoot him like he would have me and Alice? No, I wasn't going to sink to his level, after all it wasn't something Alice needed to see, he ex boyfriend getting shot, it's not something a lot of people want to see despite what he had done to her. I managed to tie him up with a bit of help from Alice. We called the police he sped round here and arrested Terry. My luck was beginning to change. Terry hadn't killed either of us; I had kissed Alice, would she want me still after everything I've said to her. I don't know.

We got a lift back to Alice's house by the police. I'd rung Alice's friend and she said she would take her to her house for the night so we could talk, we had a lot to talk about. In the car we didn't speak at all we was too shocked. I just held Alice's hand as though my life depended on it. I expected her to pull away but she didn't she just held on tighter.

**Alice's POV**

We got back to my house it was no where as big as my other in Glasgow but that didn't matter Danny was here with me, that's all I've ever wanted. I sat down on the settee and cried, emotion getting the better of me. I was in shock I've only just realised what had happened. Danny came over to me and held me close. I cried into his shirt for what felt like hours. I swore I could feel tears falling from Danny's eyes I couldn't blame him he had almost been killed himself. I eventually composed myself and pulled away to face Danny.

"Thank you Danny, for everything. I'm so sorry for everything"

"hey, Don't worry, that's what friend's are for" Danny had said friends he obviously didn't want anything more he'd only just lost his wife what did I expect. There was an awkward silence.

"I love you Danny" I whispered I needed to tell him this, I need him. Danny grabbed me and pulled me close to him and kissed me. It sent tingles all over my body I was finally where I belonged, with Danny. My hands tangled up in his short greying hair as our kiss became more passionate, all too soon we pulled away from each other.

"I love you too Alice, from the first time I set eyes on you, you pieced me together after Sarah had died. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't met you. I'm so glad I came to Glasgow if I hadn't I wouldn't have met you, I need you Alice more than you'll ever know." Tear's we're forming in my eyes and his. I wiped his away with my finger.

"Danny, I love you too. I'll be with you forever. I promise." Danny pulled me in for a hug again and we just sat there for what seemed like days just happy to be where we belonged in each other arms.

**Danny's POV**

I loved Alice, she loved me. We we're always meant to be together. I loved Miranda and I loved Sarah, Alice is so different. It's like we we're always meant to meet each other some time in our lives, to finally be together and know we we're. My life had meaning to it again I could begin to enjoy my life with Alice but I knew where my home was and now I need to ask Alice a question which could change both our lives forever.

"Alice?" I asked

"Yeah" She whispered pulling out of our hug.

"I love you, so much. My home is wherever you are, it always will be. But will you move back to Africa with me and live with me at Leopard's den with Charlotte?" I said it, I wanted to go back but only with Alice. She looked at me shocked but with a massive smile on my face.

"Africa is my one and only home, of course I will move back with you… When do we leave" She smiled giggling. I pulled her in once more for a passionate kiss, life was perfect.


	8. Perfection

**Hey, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever, I've had a busy few weeks and haven't been in the best mood to write anyway. So Danny and Alice have just escaped from Terry and are planning to move back to Africa now together, no one at leopard's Den knows about their relationship neither does Charlotte. **

**Chapter Eight.**

**Alice's POV – Perfection**

Danny loved me, I couldn't believe it. What have I done to deserve someone as special as him? I don't know what to do about Charlotte though, I think she'll be happy to go back to Africa, she loved it there but she's just got used to living in the UK.

"Danny?" I asked.

"What's up Baby?" His voice full of concern. He must sense my discomfort.

"I love you so much, but can we keep this between me and you for now because I'm not sure how Charlotte will take it, she's got so used to Terry being in her life she won't understand?" I rushed this, I hope he didn't think I was embarrassed by him, I wasn't. If I had the choice I would yell from the rooftops my love for Danny but I was concerned for Charlotte.

"Of course I understand, I was going to ask you the same actually. It's just people at Leopard's Den are still coming to terms with Sarah's death and I don't know how they would react. I will tell them but just in time." Danny explained.

"Not embarrassed by me are you?" I asked giggling.

"Of course I am." I pretended to look hurt and turned my back on him smiling to myself, I loved our playful banter. He suddenly grabbed me from behind and pulled me onto the bed which we stood by; it was a very good job Charlotte was at school.

**Dupe's POV **

Danny's coming home! I can't believe it, I'm ecstatic. Leopard's den hasn't been the same without him! He's bringing Alice back with him along with her daughter Charlotte, from what I've heard from Danny they both seem like amazing people. I can tell by the way Danny talks about Alice that he loves her. I'm so happy that he's finally found someone to piece him back together after Sarah's death, he deserves to be happy, he's an amazing guy. Ach man, what's turned you all soppy… must be the age!

Me and Nomsa have got a surprise planned for when they get back. Evan, Rosie and Olivia are all coming to see him. He's going to be over the moon and we can re open the animal hospital, with two vet's this time. Leopard's Den is going to be back on its feet in no time. The mood around the house has lifted tremendously, Nomsa is going about her business with a spring in her step, I'm not drinking half as much, even Jana seems to know, she's been a lot brighter recently. Looks like Leopard's Den will soon be back to normal. We all miss Sarah, we always will but one thing I've learnt from the Travanion's is that you can't change the past and things happen for a reason. All you can do is to live with the loss and look on the positive side of life. We will always remember Sarah but we need to move on, that's what she would have wanted.

**Danny's POV**

"Alice? Isn't it about time we picked up Charlotte form school?"

"Oh, is that time already, I'll be back in 20, I love you honey!" She said jumping up out of bed and giving me a quick but passionate kiss.

Alice and Charlotte walked into the house half an hour later, Charlotte's eyes were red and puffy, she's obviously been crying.

"What's up baby?" I asked walking towards her hugging her. She cried into my shirt. "I don't know Danny she won't tell me." Alice said concerned

"Come on Charlotte; tell Danny what's wrong so he can sort it out for you" Charlotte seemed to regain control for a moment before whispering to me "I want to go home"

"You are Home honey" I said confused.

"I want to go back to Africa, I hate it here, all the boys bully me here because of my accent, I hate it." She said crying again.

"Hey, sweetie, guess what?" Alice whispered excitedly.

"We're going back to Africa!" I finished.

"Really? Why?" Charlotte asked obviously confused.

"Well, we're going to live with Danny and his family in Africa because they need an extra vet and Danny misses his home very much. Are you okay with that?" Charlotte suddenly smiled the grin that was identical to Alice and hugged me tight thanking me.

I can't believe how much my life has changed in six months. I was destroyed after Sarah died, now I am the happiest I've ever been in my life. I feel a bit guilty for moving on so quickly after Sarah's death but she wouldn't have wanted me to be lonely and upset for the rest of my life, she would have wanted me to find love again. I would have wanted the same for her. I can't wait to get back to Africa with Alice, see Dupe and Nomsa again, and hopefully get the kids to visit. I can't wait to get back in the clinic, treating animals with Alice. I can't believe how lucky I am at the moment, coming to Glasgow was the best decision of my life. I can't believe how perfect life has turned out to be in these last few months. I finally have found my place in the world, at Leopard's den with Alice, doing the job I love. Everything is perfect.

**Sorry it was a short chapter, really a filler here but hope you enjoyed it anyway. Still quite a bit left of the story, everything seems perfect at the moment but can this last? How will Evan, Olivia and Rosie react to Danny & Alice's relationship? **

**Sorry for not updating in ages, nearly the summer holiday's so should get this finished pretty quickly, and then hopefully start some more fics. Thanks for the reviews guys, there really appreciated. **

**Katie x**


	9. Family

**Chapter Nine – Family. **

**Dupe's POV **

Danny and Alice are due to arrive any minute, all the preparations are sorted, looks like Leopard's Den might have actually managed to do something perfectly without any mishaps. I may have spoken to soon; I heard a crash in the kitchen. Ach no, what has happened now? I walked into see Evan apologizing to Nomsa with Danny's welcome home cake on the floor, he has always been so clumsy.

"I'm so sorry Nomsa!" Evan apologized.

"Never mind, we've still got all the food and drink, unless Dupes drunk it all!" Nomsa replied genuinely.

"Hey, I heard that!" I added from the shadows, chuckling to myself. I heard Nomsa and Evan laugh with me. I can't wait to see Danny's face when he sees Rosie, Evan and Olivia, he's going to be amazed, I wish Caroline could have returned but I understand it must be difficult after Sarah's death. I moved out my hiding place so everyone could see me.

"Right everyone, into position, they'll be arriving any minute!" Nomsa and I went outside onto the Veranda ready to say the magic words which would make Danny's three children appear. I couldn't believe Danny was coming back, along with Alice and Charlotte. The kid's were back for a couple of weeks, how can Leopard's Den get any more perfect, something always goes wrong at Leopards Den, oh well I suppose there's a first time for everything.

**Alice's POV**

I slowly got quieter as we got closer and closer to Leopard's Den, how would everyone treat me? Sarah had only just died and I was already intruding on their life. As if Danny could read my mind he interrupted me.

"Hey, don't worry darling, there going to love you, trust me" He said kissing my head.

"Darling?" I asked easing the tension. "I know your old Travanion but you don't need to act as though your from the stone age my love" I joked.

"Oi you, I'll make you pay for that" He said laughing.

"I Don't think so somehow" I stated confidently.

"Oh yeah why's that?"

"Because you love me" I smiled, I could get used to this fact being true.

"Ahh, too true." He then smiled his gorgeous smile at me before kissing me quickly on the head to a tut from Charlotte who was sat in the front.

"We're here" He whispered.

There was a scruffy African man out on the Veranda with a friendly looking woman. From what Danny had told me this would be Dupe and Nomsa. They started walking towards the Taxi, smiles etched on their faces. Danny gave me a reassuring smile as we stepped out the car.

"Travanion, 'bout time you came home" Dupe said embracing him in a manly hug.

"It's good to see you Danny, and this must be Alice and Charlotte?" She asked us. Me and Charlotte were stood back, we felt a bit awkward but Nomsa soon included us, she seemed like a wonderful woman.

"Nice to meet you, you must be Nomsa." I said putting my hand out but she embraced me with a hug instead.

"It's good to have the house full again." Dupe stated happily. I smiled at him, I've got a feeling life is about to get better and better.

"I'll take Charlotte inside to get a drink, while you catch up with Dupe" Nomsa led Charlotte away into the house, I was surprised at Charlotte she wasn't normally a very trusting person, but I guess Nomsa had one of them faces. I soon got chatting to Dupe, he seemed like a great guy and my first impressions of him had definitely been wrong I imagined him to be quite cold person but he turned out to be such a soft sensitive man. I guess not all first impressions are right I've learned that from meeting Danny, never judge a book by it's cover. I was interrupted when Nomsa and Charlotte walked out followed by two children, Evan and Olivia I presumed followed by a young lady whom I concluded to be Rosie. Danny blinked, bless him. He told me he didn't understand how he deserved to have such an amazing family, but he means the world to me and to all of his family, I can tell by the way all three ran to hug him first. Tears were starting to come out of my eyes just watching the reunion, even a cheetah, Jana came to join in. I had a lot to thank Danny for this was the best life was ever going to get. I was excluded at first but it didn't bother me at all, seeing Danny happy was the most pleasurable thing for me, I wasn't about to ruin it.

When they had finished Danny walked to stand by me and Charlotte who had joined me again. Danny put his arm around my shoulder.

"Everyone, this is Alice, our new assistant vet and her daughter Charlotte" We looked into each other eyes; I loved him so much, what have done to deserve him? Danny suddenly withdrew his arm around me, he probably realised that we looked a bit too close to be just friend, Dupe already suspected something I could see it in his eyes. I didn't care though, I finally felt like I had something to look forward to, all these people looked amazing, I felt like I would soon have the family I've always wanted. What more could I possibly want, in Africa with my beautiful daughter, my soul mate and hopefully my new family. They weren't blood to me or to Danny except Rosie of course but you don't need to be blood related for someone to be family, it's about the people that you care for the most.

**Dupe's POV**

That was perhaps the most emotional thing I've ever witnessed, the joy on all the kids faces was beautiful to see. Leopard's Den has been such a sad, depressing place to live after Sarah's death but a lot recently it has picked up enormously and now I can see that Leopard's Den will soon be back to the fun, loud loving home it is known for. The animal hospital will be up and running with Danny doing the job he loves, everything was perfect.

After our plan had gone through Danny introduced us to Alice, she was beautiful she was short with such sleek, long, jet black hair. The way Danny put her arm around her, it was as though he was protecting her, I could tell how much Danny loved her straight away the way he gazed at her, the way he held her, it was heart warming to see. What made this moment more perfect was the look Alice gave Danny. They loved each other with such passion, whether they knew that yet I don't know, but I can tell very soon we would have Mr and Mrs Travanion living here. I've only known Alice for about 10 minutes but she seems such a charming, pretty, funny woman. I can't wait to get to know her better, Her daughter Charlotte, seems to be just the same a sweet, loving girl, I can tell that Evan and her are going to get on brilliantly. I'm not so sure about how Olivia is going to deal with Alice and Charlotte as she has found it the hardest to cope with Sarah's death. She'll come round though, she's an amazing child. It looks like Danny has done it again; he's lifted the house when we all needed it the most. Alice has pieced Danny back together, he's so much happier and jolly, I owe a lot to her, she's helped the man that's like a son to me get back on his feet and return home, where he belongs with his family.

**Sorry I know it was quite cheesy but it was supposed to be quite emotional and when you're emotional everything seems to get a bit cheesy, hope you didn't hate it too much. Everything's all happy at the minute but how long can this last? Thank You for all the lovely reviews, I really appreciate them. Thanks Katie x**


	10. Leopard's Den

**Sorry for not updating in like forever, I was on holiday at first then been major busy once I got home. Also I've had writer's block so not sure how good this chapter will be but I'll try my best. I won't be updating again from Wednesday till the following Thursday as I'm visiting family in Manchester, so won't be updating. I'll still be able to read your fics on my I pod hopefully **** Anyway, thanks for all the reviews **

**Chapter 10 – Leopard's Den.**

**Alice's POV **

Leopard's Den is everything and so much more than what Danny had told me. Dupe was amazing, he looked kind of scary but on the inside he was soft, sweet and loving. Rosie and her husband Max were just fantastic, I can't get over how mature they both are and how much love Rosie has for her dad. Evan, is amazing, even though Danny's only his step-father he shows him the love that you would your own father, more than I showed my dad, not that that's saying much! Olivia, seems like a lovely girl, I think she feels like I'm trying to replace her mum but that's not my intention at all. She'll understand soon, she's still struggling to come to terms with her mums death, every time Sarah's mentioned she always excuses herself from the room. She'll never forget her mum but soon she'll be able to come to terms with it and move on, she won't forget her she'll just learn to live with it and live the life her mum has given her.

When we returned yesterday they held a massive party for us once we had our reunion, by the end of the evening I'd felt like I had known the whole of Leopard's Den for my whole life not just a few hours. I guess it must be because of how welcoming everyone is here. Charlotte's settled in straight away, I'm surprised she normally takes a few weeks to feel at home in strange places. I've only been here for a night and it feels more like home than anywhere I've lived before.

Me and Danny had to sleep in separate rooms last night because we we're keeping our relationship a secret but that didn't stop me sneaking into his room in the early hours, we used to do this with Charlotte in England so she wouldn't realise except it was so much easier then as she went to bed a lot earlier than a drunken Dupe. I opened the door as quietly as I could but it still creaked, I've never been able to be sneaky… I was pleased to see Danny laid in bed eyes wide open.

"Hello, handsome" I whispered, last thing I wanted was the whole of Leopard's knowing about us on the first night!

"Ahh, Miss Collins, come here" I crept over to him and crawled in bed next to him. Where I cuddled into the side of him before we knew it we had both fallen asleep. We were both awoken by the knock of a door.

"Get under the bed" Danny whispered. I climbed as carefully as a could and laid under the bed trying to contain my laughter.

"Come in" Danny said, trying to keep his voice casual and failing. "Hello Nomsa, it's good to see you, I've missed you."

"So have we Danny, it hasn't been the same, since you went, Leopard's Den was quiet and you of all people know that's not normal!" She laughed, Danny along with her.

"You haven't seen Alice have you, Charlotte's looking for her?" Nomsa asked.

"No, I haven't she might have gone down to the animal hospital, I'm not sure, sorry" Danny lied, he was a terrible liar, did she suspect something already? Why would you ask someone that was asleep if they'd seen anyone?

"Oh, okay well if you see her tell her Charlotte's looking for her please"

"I will, Thanks Nomsa" Danny finished. "You can come out Alice" Danny laughed

"She must know, but how?" I asked worried

"I know I thought that, I just think Nomsa is really good at reading people, I've noticed it before, don't worry she won't say anything to anyone, trust me"

"I do Mr Travanion, I do" I said leaning forward to give him a passionate kiss.

**Dupe's POV **

I heard Travanion and Alice in the room next door giggling; Danny was always rubbish at keeping secrets! Let's just hope that they tell the kids about them before they find out through another way. When I went down to get my usual fry-up. Alice was sat next to Danny with Charlotte on the other side. Danny and Alice kept glancing at each other when they thought no one was looking, the look in their eyes said it all they were completely in love with each other, it was the way I looked at Caroline. My heart felt like it tore as I thought of her, I missed her so much. If only you could change the past, Sarah would still be alive, Caroline would still be her but would Danny have met Alice? However much Danny loved Sarah, she didn't complete him like Alice does, they are soul mates. Ach man, Leopard's Den's always been complicated and that's the way everyone likes it. Nobody can say that Leopard's Den hasn't got character.

"Right, I'm off to the animal hospital to tidy up a bit, it must be a right mess, coming Alice?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, of course" They moved together like magnets they seemed to have a very close bond. I smiled at seeing the man like a son to me so happy. I decided to have a walk down to the hospital to catch up with them both.

I looked through the open door to see Alice sat on Danny both caught in a passionate embrace. I smiled, I was about to disturb them and see them jump apart but I couldn't do that, it was beautiful to see, so I left them to it and returned to the house. I can see that the secret isn't going to stay secret for very long, let's just hope everyone deals with it okay. Evan and Rosie will be fine with it they will be so happy to see their father happy again. Olivia will be happy that Danny's with Alice but it will take her a while to accept it, she struggled the most after Sarah's death. There all good kids and will understand in the end but how much pain will it cause and for how long? I suppose we will just have to wait and see, you can't avoid fate…

**Sorry a really short, rubbish pointless chapter, but I've had major writers block. I don't know whether to finish this story quite soon and do a sequel or put all my ideas for the sequel into this story what do you think? Please review, thank you. **


	11. The Secrets out

**I know I always say this but still. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in ages, I thought I would be able to more seeing as though it's the summer holidays and I'm normally really bored all the time. This year though I've been really busy and haven't had chance to update as often as I would have liked.**

**Chapter 11 – The secrets out…**

**Alice's POV**

I can't believe me; Danny and Charlotte have been here for over a month know. Everything has settled back into normality, well as normal as Leopard's Den ever gets! Liv and Evan are both staying with us which Danny was overjoyed about, he's such a kind loving person, what have I ever done to deserve someone as wonderful as him? Evan's wonderful with me I think he might suspect mine and Danny's relationship as he always has a smirk on his face when he sees us together, might just be me being paranoid. Dupe defiantly knows he's always throwing comments at us and questioning us like we're murder suspects. Nomsa has known ever since she walked in Danny's room while I hid under the bed. I think Liv is oblivious to this but she seems to particularly dislike me, I don't blame her really she may think I'm trying to replace her mum but of course I'm not, although that could be my paranoia setting it again.

As I got out of my warm cosy bed to get started with the day I heard the normal clashing and banging of plates downstairs which made my tummy rumble, I'm always starving in the morning.

"Morning everyone" I said joyfully and was answered with a rather tired dismal reply, me and Danny are defiantly morning people, how on earth do they put up with us both?

"Where's Danny?" I asked suddenly aware he wasn't in the room that's unusual I started to panic but Dupe soon replied.

"Animal hospital, why you so interested?" He asked in his normal accusative manner.

"erm… well… just got some paperwork and stuff to sort out" I covered my self quickly and escaped the room to join him I really need to speak to him.

**Danny's POV**

My two step children are here, I'm back in Africa with my family and Alice, my soul mate. I don't know where I would be without her, I'd still be sulking in a corner wasting my life away. She's saved me from a life full of misery. Since she came to Leopard's Den the mood's lifted incredibly. Liv seems a bit off with her but I'm sure she'll come round. We should tell everybody about us soon it's not fair on everyone, they deserve to be told the truth. With this thought Alice walked behind me and put her arms round my middle immediately sending shivers throughout my body from her touch.

"Ahh, Miss Collins, I was just thinking about you?"

"You'll be stalking me next" Alice joked.

"Shush, don't tell my secret"

She smiled and we soon became lost in an intimate embrace.

"I need to talk to you Danny, I think we should tell people about us"

"I was thinking the same they deserve to be told the truth"

"Exactly but something else you need to know before we tell them"

"What is it?" I asked suddenly worried Alice's smile had vanished off her face.

"Can we keep this quite though because I'm not a hundred percent sure" Alice waffled on.

"Just tell me Alice, I'm here for you" I encouraged her.

"I think I might be pregnant" She suddenly looked down I didn't register why to start with I suddenly pulled her into what would be a bone crushing hug.

"Are you sure? Have you done the test?"

"No not yet, but I might be I'm two weeks late. Are you not mad?"

"Why would I be mad sweetheart?" I asked her.

"because I didn't know whether you would want children with me after losing your wife" She got quieter as she finished her sentence, tears flowing from her eyes.

"hey, Alice, don't cry. I love you. Of course I want to have children with me. If it wasn't for you I would never have moved on from Sarah's death before I met you I couldn't even say her name but with you I can. You're my soul mate we're meant to be together. Weather your pregnant or not doesn't matter to me I love you and would love our child just as much."

"Thank you Danny, I love you so much."

We soon got caught up in another passionate embrace, I hope no one has seen this else we will be in trouble.

"Let's go tell everybody about us" I smiled to her.

"Can we wait till we're sure about the baby to tell them about that though?"

"Of course"

We both walked hand in hand towards the veranda not caring about what people thought they'd find our in a couple of minutes. Dupe wolf whistled as we drew nearer, I just smiled. He was like a dad to me.

"Everybody we've got something to tell you" Alice said

"I know we've only just lost Sarah not long ago but Alice has really helped me move on she pieced me back together when I had given up, I owe her everything and well we're a couple. I know this might be hard for you to come to terms with but I hope in time you can accept it."

"congratulations" everyone shouted except one person.

Liv suddenly stood up and walked away, tears in her eyes…

**Thank you for reading please review I know I always say this and I know sometimes it's hard to think of what to put in a review but just a quick reviews fine with me, they always make me smile. Thanks x**


	12. The Crack's are Beginning to Show

**Hello again, I'm going to try and aim to update every weekend from now on, hopefully your still enjoying this story! **

**Quick reminder for previous chapter, everyone has now found out about Danny and Alice and Liv has just run off crying. **

**Chapter 12- The cracks are beginning to show **

**Danny's POV**

"I'll go speak to her in a minute" I said disappointed that she wasn't happy I had managed to find someone else. I can't blame her, I'd feel the same way, her mum hasn't been dead five minutes and I'm already moving on but I can't help who I fall in love with. Surely you should be happy for someone when they fall in love. I know she'll come around eventually but what will it cost, how much heartbreak will it cause?

"Congratulations Danny, I'm really happy for you son" Dupe broke the tension

"Thanks Dupe it means a lot, I know it's not been long since we lost Sarah but Alice has helped me so much, if it wasn't for her I'd still be moping around in Glasgow on my own feeling sorry for myself. I love her" I told Dupe emotionally looking down at my soul mate. She looked up at me smiling her beautiful smile which always made my heart melt.

"I'm really happy for you both mate" This followed congratulations from the whole family but the one acceptance I wanted was from Liv who was as close as a daughter to me, but what can I do to get her to accept that people need to move on? I think Alice is going to have a rough couple of months.

"I'm off to go and speak to Liv" I announced suddenly and walked off without looking back.

I just strode into her bedroom, angry for the way she could react to her step father being happy with someone else for once.

"Don't you want me to be happy; do you want me to be miserable all my life?" I asked her harshly.

"of course I don't Danny but mum's only be dead five minutes and your already moving on to wife number 3" she spat back at me.

"That's not fair" I commented shocked by the harshness of her words.

"The truth hurts Danny"

"I still love you mum Liv, I always will but I need to move on, so do you, so does the rest of the family. You can't carry on living in the past, things happen for a reason and we need to find that reason and carry on living. Your mum died, but we didn't we're still here. Sarah would want us to be happy to carry on living without her. We all hurt, we always will but we learn to live with these things."

"How do you know what mum would have wanted she's dead because of you!" she yelled at me. I was stunned how could she blame me, I know I shouldn't have let her go into the bush on her own but what could I do she was so stubborn, if had stopped her she might still be alive but then I wouldn't have met Alice. I can't believe Liv would think like that, she wouldn't hurt me unless she believes it was true. I killed my wife. I turned my back on Liv, tears in my eyes and entered my room collapsed on my bed and cried.

I heard someone coming up stairs to check on me or Liv, more likely Liv seeing as though I'm a heartless murderer but I jumped off my bed and pushed the chest of drawers in front of the door so no one could get in.

I heard a gentle knock on the door… Alice.

"Danny, are you alright?" she asked trying to force the door. I put on a false voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine erm… just feel a bit ill I'll just lie down for a while." I lied

"Do you want me to get yourself anything Danny, or just to sit with you, do you need a doctor?" She asked full of concern.

"GO AWAY ALICE, I TOLD YOU I'M FINE, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled through the door and heard her gasp in surprise.

"Okay, see you later Danny, I love you" she whispered quietly her voice breaking as she moved away from the door. Great now the only person who cares about me is upset and it's my entire fault, what a great person I am! She's better off without me anyway. Eventually I fell into an uneasy sleep, my old nightmares back and woke up sweating and shaking.

More people came to check on me throughout the day but I ignored them so they eventually left me alone. I don't deserve people caring about me when I murdered my own wife…

**Alice's POV **

It had been half an hour since Danny had gone to speak to Liv and we hadn't seen either of them.

"I'm off to check on Danny and Liv" I announced leaving the awkward atmosphere. Danny yelled at me, lied to me, yeah like he was ill. Liv must have said something but what?

"Liv?" I asked at her door.

"Go away" she yelled over the top of her music.

"Not until you tell me what you've said to Danny"

"The truth."

"About what?" I asked confused.

"Why don't you go and ask him yourself"

"Because he doesn't want to talk to me" I told her, tears beginning to fall now.

"that's because he's still in love with my mum and always will be so leave us alone and take your good for nothing daughter back to Glasgow where you belong!" She yelled through the door. Tears were falling thick and fast now as I made my way to my own room.

I collapsed on my bed and cried, Liv's words repeating in my head. Maybe it was true, Danny loves his wife still, that's obvious he always will but I always though he loved me too but maybe not. He's still in love with his wife, maybe it would be best for me and Charlotte to go back to Glasgow, we don't belong here what was I kidding myself. I never belong anywhere, why should that change now?

**Oh dear, poor Danny thinking he's to blame for Sarah's death, poor Alice thinking Danny doesn't love her. Will Alice go back to Glasgow? Or will Danny be able to sort Liv out before it's too late. **


End file.
